What Lies Beneath
by MistressCorndog
Summary: "Maka Albarn wore white cotton panties. Not just any plain pair of cotton panties. No, they had soft scalloped edges with a tiny pink bow in the center along the top edge. They were tiny, innocent and so sexy. Soul was obsessed with them." SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Hello! Thank you for choosing to read my fanfic. I was originally planning on making this a one-shot, but it got a mind of its own and I thought it would be best to make it a chapter tale. I am planning on 3-4 chapters. This is has not been checked for errors expect for my quick readings, so please let me know if you find anything. Constructive criticism is welcome! Also, I am very slow at updating, so please be patient!**

**Warning: This story is rate M for a reason. Please do not read if sexual acts and crude language offend you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**What Lies Beneath**

**Chapter 1**

Maka Albarn wore white cotton panties.

Not just any plain pair of cotton panties. No, they had soft scalloped edges with a tiny pink bow in the center along the top edge. They were tiny, innocent and so fucking _sexy_. Soul was obsessed with them.

Soul could remember the first time he saw them. It was one of their first training sessions as partners and Maka was wearing her signature short skirt. She was awkwardly swinging him around, acclimating to his weight and balance, when his blade swept low to the ground and his large red eye was drawn to a flash of white between her legs. It was a brief glimpse, but it sent a flash of fire coursing through him. Was that…? Then it happened again, and again. Holy fucking shit. And when she rested her foot on his blade… _FUCK! _He had a full view of her mound covered in those virginal panties. The intense sexual desire that seared through him caused her to falter and glance down at him in concern. In retrospect, Soul was glad that their connection was so new because if she understood the feelings in his soul then he was sure she would have left him.

So he buried his desires deep down inside him and moved on. He became accustomed to the beauty he was blessed with daily and they grew as partners and friends. But those panties never left Soul's thoughts. Sometimes he would think about them when he was alone. Not that a cool guy like him would _EVER _admit that to anyone. But when he couldn't resist and he knew she was asleep he let the thoughts consume him. Something about the innocence of her under things on such a deadly package made his blood boil.

However, Soul had never been granted the opportunity to touch Maka's panties. In fact, he avoided them like the plague. He didn't think he could control himself if he did. But there he stood, gripping a pair of those goddamned underwear in his hands like he was going to rip them apart. Maka had decided that he didn't do enough (anything, in her words) around the apartment and had ordered him to do the laundry. The argument that his face helped to decorate the apartment with living art had rewarded him promptly with a Maka-Chop. So there he was a cool guy like him, frozen while folding laundry because he was holding the forbidden in his hands.

They were so soft, softer than he ever imagined. They felt like a favorite tee, worn and silky. He ran thumb over the delicate bow and noticed the small pearl nestled in its center. His hands relaxed and he spread them over his left palm and ran tip of his right finger across the scalloped edges. The panties were so damn small! He knew his meister was tiny, but _fuck_. The image of his hands gripping her hips slammed into him and his hands reflexively tightened to a white knuckled grip. Maybe they would still smell like her. Would they smell like paper and ink or musky? The urge to press them against his nose was overwhelming and his hands began to tremble.

"Soul! What are you doing! You're going to tear them!"

Maka's gloved hands reached around him and snatched the panties from his grip. "Pervert!" She glared at him while smoothing the fabric between her hands. "They're called _delicates_ for a reason!" He watched her over his shoulder begin to fold them into a tiny, neurotic square and then place them gently on the pile of already folded clothes. She surveyed the small pile of clean and folded clothing on top of the dryer and compared it to the massive pile of soiled laundry by the washer. "It's about time you started the laundry, I put on my last pair of clean underwear today."

Soul's entire body tightened like a bowstring as he words flew through him. What would she have done if she ran out of panties? Would she go commando? The prospect of catching a glimpse of her naked pussy under her skirt had his dick hard in an instant. _FUCK!_ He couldn't decide if he was happy or sad that he had caved and began the laundry.

"Soul?"

His entire body jerked at her soft questioning voice. Glancing down at his hands he saw they were in a white-knuckled grip on the washer. "Are you ok?" Her soul brushed against his  
curiously with a taste of worry peeking through. He needed a boner killer stat before she picked up on the cause of his rioting emotions. Soul silently chanted the mantra "_Black*Star's thong, Kid in spandex, Chicks with dicks… Black*Star's thong, Kid in spandex, Chicks with dicks… Black*Star's thong, Kid in spandex, Chicks with dicks…" _ He glanced down quickly at his softening member. Effective. Disgusting, but effective.

"I'm fine Maka. Just fucking irritated I have to spend the day folding your goddamn cooter covers. Why the hell do you wear preschooler panties anyways? Maybe I should buy you a fucking stuffed ani-"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

He was officially flaccid. The Maka-chop, poster-child of all boner-killers and his secret weapon. God bless meisters with anger management issues. Soul knew Maka was yelling something at him, he could see her lips moving from his viewpoint on the floor, but he couldn't hear her through the ringing in his ears. However, the hostility attacking him through the soul wavelength pretty much said it all. He should be happy considering that he just saved their partnership from the awkward "why is your dick hard?" conversation, but he couldn't feel his fingers; the beginning of permanent damage, perhaps? The spots in his vision where starting to fade and he saw that she was no longer yelling and was simply glaring at him. "Jerk," she muttered. Her toes were tapping impatiently. "Are you done insulting me?"

"Eh."

"Then get your butt off the floor and get your shoes on, we're late for training." With that, she pivoted on her heel and stalked down the hallway.

This day was just getting better and better. First he's tempted into sniffing her soft panties, then she bombards his brain with images of her going commando, and now the torture will continue with views of her ass and snatch covered in white fabric bombarding his eyes (or eye).

_Shit._

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: After so long, I have returned! I am very sorry for the MASSIVE delay. Between school, work and getting pregnant (^_^) I haven't had much time to think about writing. Also, my laptop took a crap with what I had been working on so it is safe to say I was discouraged. On a lighter note, I am thrilled with the amount of reviews I had received, mostly positive, and the follows and favorites made my day as well! Once again, I make no promises as to when this will be updated since I am due in two weeks, but I will do my best to try and get the next chapter out sooner than this one. Please forgive any typos.**

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason. Please do not read if sexual acts and crude language offend you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Soul Eater.**

**Chapter 2**

Death city was being bombarded by one of the worst heat waves in history. The heat waves were visible as they rose off the concrete sidewalk as Maka and Soul left their apartment and approached his motorcycle. Sweat instantly sprouted from their pores and they both squinted from the intense brightness of the sun. Even the sun seemed miserable with a frown and droopy eyes on its perpetually happy face. Soul mounted the motorcycle and made an impatient gesture towards the back. Maka straddled the bike behind him with a muffled "hrmp" after shooting him a withering glare. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her front into his already damp back. He had forgone wearing his Spartoi jacket due to the heat and was wearing a black tee and jeans.

After a quick kick and rev they were off, the breeze created by the moving vehicle caressing their heated cheeks. Soul heard Maka sigh in pleasure which cause him to tighten on the throttle and increase their speed in his already heighten state of awareness. She squealed in delight though, holding onto him tighter causing a grin to break out across Soul's face. On any other day Maka would have yelled at him to drive responsibly, but the heat was so unbearable and the breeze so heavenly that she reveled in the speed. So Soul did what any teenage boy would do, he drove faster. They weaved in and out of traffic, taking turns at breakneck speeds, only slowing down for stoplights and pedestrians.

At one point when they were waiting for a stoplight to turn green Maka said "I think we should practice aerial combat today. I thought the breeze while flying might make up for the heat." Soul grunted his assent. _"Thank fucking Shinigami for small favors."_ He thought to himself. Now he wouldn't have to worry about staring at the object of his desire for hours since she had not worn the tights with her Spartoi uniform due to the temperature. Her coat would provide plenty of coverage while flying.

Instead of heading to the sparring grounds, they turned towards the stretch of rocky desert next to DWMA. Once they reached the desert Soul slowed the bike to a stop and killed the engine. Instantly the two were blanketed by the heat that was kept at bay during their ride. They passed each other a miserable look before Maka reached her hand out for Soul. He immediately grabbed her gloved hand and transformed into a scythe.

She twirled him this way and that for a moment before they began to sync their wavelengths. Soul always thought that Maka's soul was comforting, a steady calming hum against the pounding of the black blood in his veins. As Maka wordlessly threw her leg over him as they prepared for flight, Soul mentally tensed. For a moment he was overwhelmed by the feeling of the skin of her thighs gripping him and the intense heat radiating from between her legs before he pushed the thought from his mind and focused on the feeling of them soaring up into the air.

The breeze was nowhere near as refreshing as the ride on his motorcycle but it kept the heat from becoming unbearable. They practiced evasive maneuvers and attacks for about half an hour, a comfortable silence between them as they focused on the task at hand. Suddenly Maka directed him to descend and he did so curiously. When they reached the ground, Soul transformed back into his human form and inquired as to why they stopped so early.

"We're not stopping; I'm just so damn hot with this coat on!" Maka deftly unbuttoned her coat and shrugged out of it, tossing it onto a nearby rock. Her gloves followed next. "Ugh," she said with a wrinkled nose while plucking at her blouse, "I am so damp!"

Soul remained silent with his hands buried in his pants pockets and gripping his thighs tightly. He stared at Maka as she waved one hand in an attempt to cool her face and used her other hand to peel the clinging fabric of her blouse away from her body. Her sweat had caused areas of her blouse to become transparent and stick to her body. FUCK his meister had a tight, lithe body. She may not be very curvaceous, but she had smooth muscles that weren't bulky or unseemly and she wasn't nearly as soft as one would assume by looking at her panties. She looking so fucking delicious and wet that Soul wanted to lick ever part of her amazing body. Who gives a shit if she had small breasts? He sure as fuck didn't. He wanted to bend her over that forsaken rock and show her just how "damp" she could be.

"Soul?"

His gaze refocused on her face as he took in her concerned expression.

"Are you feeling ok? Your face is really flushed."

He ran a hand quickly through his disheveled hair and let out a shuddering breath. "I'm fine, just really hot." She nodded in agreement and reached her hand out for his. "Just a little more and we'll stop for the day, ok?" she said with a smile. He grasped her hand and transformed for the second time today. He noticed when she mounted him her thighs were damp and cursed his life.

As they rocketed into the air Soul focused all of his attention on flying and training, pushing himself to go faster. He was so engrossed in what they were doing he didn't notice the flickering of black before him. When they took a particularly sharp turn the flap of her skirt and the glimpse of black caught his eye.

"_What the fuck is that?" _he thought.

Officially distracted he stared at her ass as her skirt fluttered in the breeze, showing snatches of black.

Black lace.

Sheer black lace.

"_IS SHE WEARING SHEER BLACK LACE PANTIES!?"_

Maka glanced back at his eye startled as a rush of agony shot through their wavelength like a piston as they began to plummet to the ground. "Soul? Soul!? What's going on!?" The ground moved closer and closer as Soul tried to check his feelings. "Soul we need to land!" He managed to focus long enough that Maka was able to steady them twenty feet from the ground and bring them the rest of the way safely.

As soon as her feet touched the ground Soul broke their soul wavelength, transformed and pushed away from her. He knew he had to look like a deranged animal. His breathing was labored, eyes wild and cheeks flushed. His eyes were darting back and forth as if seeking an exit from the Shinigami forsaken desert. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Maka approaching him until he felt her hand against his cheek. He instantly leapt back and stared at her with wide eyes.

She was staring back at him with an accusatory look across her face. "You should have told me you were getting overheated! Your skin is burning up! You could have killed us back there!" He was about to shout numerous insults back at her when he saw the worry in her eyes and shut his mouth with an audible click. She kept looking at him with worry before walking back to the rock and scooping up her discarded clothing. "We need to get you to the nurse's office and get you checked out."

"NO!" he shouted. The word sounded desperate, even to him but he didn't care. He wasn't about to try and explain that his raging boner for his meister had almost gotten them killed. "No, I just want to go home."

"But Soul-"

"Please, the ride home will help cool me off and we have AC at the apartment."

Maka glanced at him thoughtfully as she put her coat and gloves back on. "Ok, but only if you promise to take a cold shower when we get home!"

"_Of course I'm going to take a fucking cold shower when we get home, just not for the reason you think."_ He thought morosely to himself. "Fine."

They walked back to the bike in silence, mounted, and started the ride home. The silence was uncomfortable and Soul could tell that Maka wanted to know why he was acting so strange. Hell, even he was perplexed. Did he really see what he thought he did? Maka has never deviated from her underwear choices. Did the heat make him hallucinate? Was he finally snapping? As seductive as her virginal panties were, the idea that she could be wearing sinful knickers made his heart skip a beat and his groin tighten. He had to find out if he was right.

He had to know.

**TBC**


End file.
